Never Leave - Masked Kane
by KawaiiMonsterZ
Summary: Kane never expected that he would be in the position he was in. Developing a crush on the newest face in RAW couldn't be as dangerous as it is now. But what happens when there's a spark there. Kane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kane threw down his towel beside his bag of clothes, already securing his mask to his liking before anything could go wrong that would go wrong. DX, with the help of his old buddy, Xpac, had a thing for knocking him when he was down; and for the past few weeks, he had been down more than he had expected. He was basically on his own, which was fine but also made him feel a bit out of place. Kane used to rely more on his father, Paul Bearer, to schedule his hotel suites and pretty much anything that was to do with talking to people in person. Now, he had to check in with McMahon to place him in the same hotel as the roster. Paul had left him high and dry months ago out of nowhere. Kane hadn't even spoken to his father since-which kept him a little worried considering he was still his father after all.

The thing about being a mute and wearing a mask was that you basically scared everyone away before you even got a word out your mouth. Kane pulled on his boxers and blue jeans before settling with a plain white shirt and his biking vest his brother had gotten his for his birthday after they reconciled. It was damn near one of his favorite possessions actually. His brother had gotten the leathers engraved with the name "THE BIG RED MACHINE" and his mask on the back of it, then simply his name in the front for good measures. Even though they weren't exactly best friends just yet, his big brother was showing a better side of himself for once.

Kane could hear his wallet's chain smacking against the leg of his jeans once he finally made his way out of his locker room. The one pro of being a mute brute was that you got your own locker room if you piss off the boss by injuring other wrestlers (the money makers) as much as he did in the beginning of his career. Kane usually tried to be the last one to leave the arena to avoid conflict-he was rarely in the mood for games once he needed some relaxation and rest-but someone was always trying to prove themselves regardless of the threat to themselves, particularly Hunter(Triple H) with his crew right behind him. Kane let out a sigh of incomprehensible relief to see that they weren't around their locker room for whatever reason. He honestly didn't care, he just didn't feel like having to listen to them call him a Big Red Retard for once. They would be somewhat of an added drain to his already tiring night. Kane had a match with Big Boss Man and even though he got the 1-2-3 on him, the man never made it easy for anyone. Kane had the bruises to prove it. He actually found it quite weird that no one was in the corridors at all, but he thought of it as less problems for him for once.

Kane made it outside to see plenty of cars in the parking lot for most of the roster to be present still. He shrugged at the thought of McMahon calling a meeting at the last minute. The Big Red Machine found his motorcycle in the place he parked it that night (exactly the way he left it-meaning no DX activity for one night). Kane made his way to the hotel with the loud thundering roars that was like music to his ears.

"I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of Raw." McMahon motioned to the small woman with bold looks dressed in all black from head to toe. Her green eyes and brown tropical skin glowing in one of her favorite the colors. "Naevia."

Naevia gave a confident wave to the full room of wrestlers surrounding her.

"You failed to mention a damn pleasure to look at." Shawn mumbled, gaining a few snickers. McMahon showed no sign of denying the added comment.

"She WILL be bringing a challenge to the women and men of this company."

Chyna cleared her throat in disagreement. "She would be chewed up and spit back out in her first match." Chyna laughed with the rest of DX, her arms crossed tightly in front of her as she smirked.

"That's why I'm making you her training buddy." Naevia watched Chyna's expression fall. "Who knows, maybe you two can become good friends in time." McMahon cleared his throat to quite down the confused on and excited roster. "That is the end of this meeting if there are not questions. Chyna, I expected you to show our new addition to the hotel tonight." McMahon patted her shoulders hard before leaving, rest of the room following except for DX.

"I'm Shawn, but you can call me whatever you'd like." Shawn gently grabbed her hand, kissing it before Hunter playfully pushed him away.

"I'm Hunter." Hunter offered his hand, which Naevia shook as directed. "There's Xpac too, you'll definitely recognized him when you see him. He's the little weasel in the ring right now."

"Fuck off, Hunter. She doesn't need to know everyone. McMahon only needs me right now." Chyna seemed almost annoyed by the two men for some reason. "I'm going to go ahead and head to the hotel since if done for the night, you and Shawn can go mess with XPac's match or something."

"Yeah, Good idea! Let's go fuck with the weasel and piss him off tonight before we hit up the bar." Hunter nudged Shawn.

"You're so immature Hunter. I would never stoop so low." Shawn tried to put up a front with Naevia present.

"You fuck off too, Shawn." Chyna laughed as she motioned for Naevia to follow her out the door with her bags in hand.

Once the two women were gone, Shawn quickly changed his attitude.

"Let's go, man. This will be priceless when he flips his shit once they DQ him tonight because of us."

The two friend laughed as they headed to mess with Xpac.

Naevia and Chyna made it to the Chyna's rental without too much of a problem. She didn't feel too uncomfortable with anyone in the company just yet; although, she should probably sent a vehicle to avoid carpooling all the time in the future. Chyna had rock music blasting in through the speakers throughout most of the ride, which Naevia didn't mind. She wasn't much for beginning conversation herself as she gazed out the window at the busy city at night. Suddenly, the radio slightly lowered when a familiar song came on.

"You're not much for talking, hmph?" Chyna asked.

"Not precisely, more like I don't have much to talk about I guess."

"Well, we might as well get to know each other. We're going to be working together whether we like it or not."

"I don't mind either way. I just enjoy being here."

"Yeah... don't do that. That's how you get into bad situations. Lots of the women don't tell you, but they are going to hate you behind your back. Personally, I never really gave a damn in the beginning and I still don't, but it's easier to make your way up in this game is everyone likes you."

Naevia could feel her face slightly burning.

"I think I get it." Naevia nodded though embarrassment.

"Here." Chyna handed Naevia her cell phone. "Put your number in there so we can have an easy way to stay in touch."

"Okay."

A few minutes later they were pulling up to the hotel and getting their bags out of the rental. The hotel was almost too much for Naevia to absorb. Not only did she have the best job in the world, she was getting the best place to lay her head too. She couldn't even count how many floors were on the hotel if she tried.

"What's wrong, you memorized or something? Because I'm tired as hell. Let's check in and I'll show you where the gym is. We can hit it up tomorrow if you're up for it.

"Sure." Naevia said, still observing the huge hotel. The line inside wasn't long at all and moved quickly to their liking. Chyna gave her some pointers and advice as Naevia followed her to see the gym before they headed up.

"This is the only gym here. It one if the biggest I've seen in any hotel."

Naevia could see a big man lifting weights nearly twice his size with ease. She didn't wonder until she saw him tilt his masked face to the side as they saw one another through the transparent glass. Naevia quickly looked away.

"I didn't see him in the meeting."

Chyna knew exactly who she was talking about considering he was the only one working at in the gym at that moment.

"Oh yeah, that's Kane. Everyone calls him the Big Red Retard, don't ask me why."

"Why?" Naevia found herself asking ironically.

"Well, probably because he's mute. He was in a bad fire and lot his ability to speak from what I heard. His older brother, Taker, tried to fuck him up when they were kids." Naevia gasped.

"But believe it or not," Chyna continued. "They are pretty close now from what I can tell. Anyways, let's head to the room before I fall out from exhaustion."

Naevia glanced one last time to see Kane again. He had probably been pissed that she was looking at him like a damn zoo animal through the glass, because he had continued to stare holes into her even as she left.

Kane had made his way to the gym after deciding he couldn't sleep no matter how quite he made it or which position he turned to. He was almost ecstatic to see that he was the only one present at the time. Everyone was probably still at the arena. He had been gifted at early match for once. Kane settled at the bench and had been lifting for a few minutes when he took a break. He sat up to see Chyna then beside her someone her hadn't seen before staring directly at him. It was funny that the first thing he thought was if something was on his face. Of course the mask was the biggest reason she was staring him to the break of death. It was like a repellant to women. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even held a women, let alone slept with one. It was definitely one of his big challenges.

Kane continued to stare even when he was trying to pry his eyes away. She was like a rare flower that grew in rock. He would have definitely noticed her if he'd seen her previously. She was wearing all black, which really got his attention then he noticed how perfect her features were even through the glass. She was like one of those women you only saw in movies or magazines and never really expected to see with your bare eyes.

The unknown woman looked again and nearly made Kane forget to breathe when he thought she was coming into the same room as him, but she left to his relief. The chances of a woman like that coming his way was one in a million. Kane sighed, getting his heart rate down to normal before beginning to lift again.

He was done about an hour later and didn't break much a sweat. It was more like he was trying to tire himself out than anything. You would think his match with Big Boss Man would have been enough the way they were going at it in the ring. Kane dried off before changing back into his sleeping clothes. He laid in bed for minutes that seemed like hours thinking back to the woman who was beside Chyna. Her wild tropical black hair looked amazing falling down her back from the pony tail, but what really got him was when she flashed him with those deep green eyes. It was a beautiful mixture he'd never seen before. Her soft looking sun kissed brown skin and those eyes that bore into him like daggers in his chest. He grinned at the thought of him going there to tired himself enough to get to sleep, now he couldn't get the woman off his mind even if he tried. It didn't matter, he could sleep in if he wanted tomorrow. He loved being in bliss about someone for once since Tori, but this was something entirely different that he couldn't understand.

Kane sat up all night thinking about her until he finally felt sleep take him to his dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane lazily woke up the next morning from his long slumber. His muscles were fatigued when he finally moved his limbs to attempt to strength. Kane grunted deep within his throat, deciding to lay down a bit longer. He felt his muscles disagree with him when he reached over to turn on the television. He watched television while he lazily stretched his arms more, easing only a small amount of the pain away. When he let out another unintentional groan, he decided he was due for a deep tissue massage.

Kane forced himself to stand from the cloud-like bed and head into the bathroom. He started the shower and let it warm as he brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash before heading in. The water woke him from the warmth and soothed his muscles a small amount, not really enough to tell once he got out. Kane dried off his body and hair and got dressed in comfortable clothing before securing his mask and heading out the door.

Kane normally wouldn't dream of going into such a place, but he became hungry once he smelt the pure delicious aroma of bacon and his favorite, pancakes. Everyone was underdressed in their pajamas going through the buffet as they pleased, and still Kane felt as though he was out of place entirely in his black cotton sweat paints, white wife beater, and his big slippers. Maybe no one was used to seeing him as underdressed as he was, but he got hungry too. Kane tried to ignore the feeling of glares and he grabbed his plate and tray to go through the line.

Everything was going fine until he noticed Chyna's voice somewhere in front of him. Then, like lightning striking him in his steps he saw the brown skin and long black hair that made him smile like a kid all night. Saying he was obsessed would have been an understatement. She smelt so fresh like she had just washed her hair that morning. It intoxicatingly made it's way to his senses as he tried to ignore it. Nothing good came from crushes or women in general for him.

Kane picked up all the foods that count his attention, nearly filling his plate before he made it halfway through the line. He couldn't help but let himself listen to the woman and Chyna's conversation. It seemed that were good friends as they laughed at some joke Chyna made. The Big Red Machine almost felt guilty from being such an eavesdropper yet he couldn't stop if he tried. He could have gasped if he had the vocals for it once he finally heard her name. Naevia. He felt himself grin under his mask. It was a beautiful name, unique entirely. Kane must not have been paying attention, because he felt himself bump into something before he knew it.

He was pulled from his thoughts from a single small hand resting on his. He involuntarily stiffened automatically. It was like a natural response from his body being gently touched. Kane looked down to see Naevia saying something to him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to run into you." Naevia smiled shyly.

Kane could feel his heart do cartwheels in his chest as he stood there like a long. For the first time, he actually wished he could say something for once, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stand there in shock. Naevia finally removed her hand and Kane took a breath.

All of a sudden, he saw an arm wrap around Naevia and Chyna and a face he knew all too well, Hunter.

"That there ladys, are what we call a Big Red Retard." Hunter smirked. Kane could feel his body heat up with embarrassment. Out of every time he could come around, it had to be there in front of her. Hunter made him look like even more of a fool that he had been at the moment. Kane quickly grabbed his plates and swiftly walked away as fast as his long legs would go. He could hear Hunter behind him, still laughing.

"Look at the retard go! Run Kane, Run!" He barked behind him.

"Why the hell would you do that, Hunter. That's no way to talk to anyone." Naevia said.

"I agree. You should calm down a bit with the antics. Kane is going to lose it on you one day and I'm not getting knocked to my ass for you." Chyna grabbed the last of her desired food as she spoke.

"Awe, come one baby! He's a damn retard. Everyone knows that and he damn sure knows it. How about you give daddy some sugar?"

"Fuck off. How about we eat in the room, Nae?" Chyna offered. Naevia agreed without much of a problem considering she didn't feel like being started at for being the new girl.

"Be like that then, more food for me baby." Hunter had his hand into one of the buffet trays, laughing.

Naevia could barely keep up with the bigger woman. She was basically running away from the scene that happened.

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were an item?" Naevia found herself asking. She couldn't pretend she didn't the affection in Hunter's voice.

"It's not really a big deal." Chyna tried to avoid the question entirely, but to no avail. She'd only known Naevia for one day night and the woman was too observant to believe that.

"I think it may be if you're trying to get me to shut up before I really asked anything. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I definitely understand."

"Yeah. Maybe another time." Chyna agreed without looking at Naevia at all. Chyna swiped the card to let them into their room. They sat down and ate without too much to say after that. It was quite awkward to say the least. Even though Naevia had barely known Chyna just yet, she didn't like to see that there was something on her mind that she couldn't talk about for once. She basically talked them both to sleep last night, telling Naevia about her experiences.

"Why did Hunter do Kane that way? The guy was just minding his own business." Naevia said through mouthfuls.

"He sees the guy as a threat." Chyna didn't take her eyes off the television. "Kane's actually pretty reserved even for a big guy, he keeps his distance from as many people as he can. I had to work with him before, and he's actually pretty gentle believe it or not."

"Why doesn't Kane fight back?"

"Hunter is McMahon money maker, even though they can't stand each other, he brings all the ratings in. I don't think Kane wants to jeopardize the place he's at right now. It was hard in him when he first started fighting."

"Damn, that's bullshit. You'd think he'd get a break for once."

"Breaks are really McMahon's thing if you piss him off enough. Let's just say, Kane has some demons from his past in his head."

"That's scary. Maybe he's just lonely." Naevia visualized the masked man for the first time.

"I'd advice you not to go there. Kane would rip your damn head off. He had somewhat of a thing for me, maybe not a crush, but I think I was interesting to him in a way he could only understand."

"What happened?" Naevia gulped down a piece of sausage.

"Oh, I stabbed him in the back, and he choke slammed me, nearly broke me damn neck on the process."

Naevia winced at the thought of the power behind a man that size.

"Now eat so we can hit up the gym. I'll teach you a few moves if you want." Chyna finally took her eyes off the television.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. You'll be dead by the time I'm done with you."

"I don't doubt it." Naevia said looking at the bigger woman's frame. Her mind was still thinking about Kane, wondering if he was truly lonely.

Kane nearly ripped his room door off the hedges trying to get in so fast. He had gotten used to Hunter's brutal jokes, but for once, he really wanted to rip the guy's head off. Kane had never been so embarrassed, especially in front of a pretty woman. It was torture on his part.

Kane made sure the door was locked before he tore off his mask, throwing in on the bed with his free hand. He sat his breakfast on the bedside dresser before falling backward onto the bed, hearing it disapprove of his weight. He threw his hands over his face and still felt the hotness of embarrassment on it. Why couldn't Hunter just fuck off? He already had it hard enough as it was.

Kane forced himself to sit up and eat breakfast a few minutes after the embarrassment finally wore off. He enjoyed the silence as he ate, taking deep breathes to continue to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to get McMahon billed for a fist through the wall. He finished his plate a few minutes later, feeling full enough from the previously filled up plate of food he devoured.

Kane didn't really want to head back down, but his muscles were still aching for some professional attention. He pocketed his room key and secured his mask back on his face before opening his room door. He'd barely made it out the door when he saw the pretty woman standing in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Naevia. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know Hunter was that rude." Naevia shyly. "I'm happy I found the right room." Naevia watch him shake his head.

Kane looked both ways down the hallway, before pulling her in the room and closing the door. The last thing he needed was for someone to see the two of them together and have any word spread. Naevia pulled back quickly.

"Ouch, that was a bit rough." She rubbed her arm where his large hands had tighten around it. "I get it, you don't want to let Hunter see us again."

Kane nodded in agreement, not really knowing how to apologize for being too rough. Kane towered over Naevia, simply looking down at her. He watched the women smile at him, something he was definitely not used to.

"I umm, I didn't see you in the meeting last night." Naevia said. Kane nodded, attempting to motion something that she had a hard time picking up on. After a few minutes of seeing her become more confused, he walked over to the talked and took and pen and tablet, deciding to write on it instead. Naevia watched him scribble before he revealed what was written. He was huge. His arms basically could rip the wife beater he had one if he flexed too hard. She decided that he look kinda cute in his sweats and slippers. Naevia read the paper, understand every word.

"Oh, you left early." Kane nodded. She watched him scribble something else down, before revealing it.

"Why am I here? Did Hunter send me?" Kane nodded again. He didn't want to be fooled. "Hell no, he's an asshole in my book after today." Kane couldn't help but agree. "I actually thought you could use a friend. You're always alone after all." Kane tilted his head to the side before scribbling again.

"Why am I not scared? Umm, do I have a reason to be?" Naevia asked. Kane pointed at his mask without looking at her.

"I should be afraid of you because you wear a mask? I don't think so, then I'd be like everyone else don't you think." Kane's eyes widened. "Besides, I think you look pretty cute."

Kane shook his head before looking away. This must have been a joke or something. Nobody ever said anything like that to him.

"Whoever scarred you so deeply should be ashamed of themselves." Naevia made her way closer to Kane. He nearly tenses up when he felt a small hand on his back.

"Why don't we just get to know each other? We can take it as slowly as needed. I don't mind. I just hate seeing people hurt others. My mom always taught me to never follow and I haven't all my life, and I won't start now."

Kane was even more confused once he saw her pearly white teeth smiling up at him again. She was definitely unique. Kane agreed to getting to know one another. Maybe he would finally have something for himself.

He watched Naevia begin to scribble down something on another piece of paper from the tablet.

"That's my phone number. Don't be afraid to message me anytime."

Kane was dumbfounded. She walked towards the door, only to have Kane stop her in he tracks. He opened the door and looked both ways, seeing the halls we clear at the moment, before allowing her to leave. They headed in different directions, but she gave him a quick wave and waiting for him to respond back. Kane couldn't hide the smile under his mask as he found himself waving back slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chyna was surprised that Naevia could keep up with her. It had been a few weeks since she started with the business, and her first match was going to be against Christian with Chyna accompanying her, via McMahon orders. Chyna didn't see any reason why she couldn't go alone. Naevia was definitely strong and capable of fending for herself.

"Damn, my body feels so broken." Naevia stretched out her arms slowly, feeling her aching muscles crying out to her.

"That's a good thing, means we've been doing something right." Chyna laughed. It had only been a few weeks and she felt like she knew Naevia more than anyone.

"You and Hunter back on good terms, right?" Naevia slung her towel over her back, as the two women took load off in the practice ring. Chyna had been working her the death to get her ready for her match. She would have to thank her one day, because she felt extra prepared for Christian.

"Something like that. It's more like, I need my space from all the bullshit sometimes. Plus..."

"Plus?"

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me about any thing man. Stop beating around the bush and tell me. I mean it can't be that bad."

"I think he's been fucking Steph." Chyna said quickly as if she just wanted to get it off her chest.

"Well damn, I wasn't expecting that." There was a silence then Naevia spoke again. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing right now, what do you expect when you tell a guy you need some space? Hunter has never been the type to sit and wait as if he's a sit puppy."

"Yeah but you know there are other options. Maybe just be alone and go in for a booty call buddy every now and then. I mean, you seem so damn out of the dating thing right now like it's been a burnout for you."

"You're saying you get booty calls?" Chyna reluctantly began joking as if nothing could faze her, even Hunter.

"Nooo. I actually haven't. I've been trying to get my shit together for my first match actually if you haven't taken notice."

"Well, where the hell so you go when you're not with me for hours? I'm the only person you know."

"That's only for me to know." Naevia laughed then took a quick look at her watch. It was past evening already."Actually, I have to get going." She gasped, grabbing her bag before running to leave.

"Ok! Bring me some damn food will ya!" Chyna called behind her, laying down in the ring to rest after her friend left just after hearing a message alert from Hunter.

Kane was waiting in his room, unconsciously checking his phone time over and over again. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to be seeing Naevia again. He was in his pajamas and a top, not wanting to show too much skin to make her uncomfortable. Kane sat and read a romance novel, one of his favorite one that he had read over five times. He could barely pay attention to the words that he read on the pages.

Kane practically pounced out of for the bed when he heard a light knock on his door. He made sure his mask was secure before he opened the door, smiling under his mask.

"Hey Big Guy. Ready to watch some movies tonight? I brought a few and some Guinness." Naevia walked under his big arm that was still holding open the door. Kane locked the door as Naevia made herself at home in the small hotel room. He could smell her shampoo that she had was had washed with not too long ago. Kane stood in the same spot, not really sure about what to do next. He wasn't use to having pretty girls in his room after all.

Naevia could have laughed her ass off at the shy gently giant before her. She could tell he was nervous even under his mask. It was adorable in her mind.

"I thought we could watch Austin Powers tonight. It's supposed to be pretty damn funny. I thought you could use some laughs."

Kane nodded but continued to say as far away from her as he could. He hated that he could make things so awkward in a matter of seconds. It was like he froze every time she was around him.

"Kane. Come sit beside me, Silly." Naevia patted the side of the bed beside her with one hand, the bother holding a Guinness.

'There is nothing silly about how I feel for you.' Kane thought to himself and himself only.

He eventually forced himself over to where she was, getting a Guinness pushed into his hand.

"Drink up." Naevia said as she downed a bit of her's like a pro. She started to movie while Kane turned off the nearby light.

"Baby, what's up with this bullshit. You won't ducking talk to me like I am a damn plague to you." Hunter yelled to Chyna through the phone.

"I just need some time to myself right now. It's has nothing to do with you." Chyna said calmly. It was partially a lie yet the truth. She needed to be alone sometimes, and she knew something was going on with Hunter that he wasn't being honest about.

"There's someone else, right? You don't have to lie to me damnit."

"There is not anyone else. Stop being so damn self centered sometimes and see that everything just isn't about you for once."

"All I can say is, let me vent the fucker and I'll stop his ass to the ground. That's a promise."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Hunter. You will stump them through the ground." Chyna sarcastically mimicked him.

"Let's just talk baby, please. I just need to see you damnit. Whatever it is, we can work it out."

"I highly doubt that, but I'll meet with you tomorrow if that's really what you want. I'm going to sleep, bye Hunter." Chyna hung up the line as Hunter threw his phone hard against the wall, making Shawn wake from his sleep.

"Mommy, I told you I'll take care of you." Eddie Guerrero came out of the bathroom drying his damn hair. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Papi is here." Eddie smiled as he playfully began rocking his hips at his girlfriend.

Naevia and Kane wee enjoying the odd comedy as if it were he best movie they had ever seen. Kane had somehow managed to stay far from her even as they both laid in the same bed. It was becoming ridiculous in Naevia's mind. She would have expected him to at least try to wrap his arm around her or something, yet he simply kept his distance and watched the movie as if she scared him by her presence. Naevia got a deviant idea as she gave herself a sly grin before putting her plan into action.

Kane watched to movie, listening to Naevia's light laughs beside him. His body was absolutely aching to just hold her hand, but he couldn't make himself do it. He was too afraid to scare her away. He was a monster after all, barely able to tame himself. He wondered why she tried so hard to befriend him as if he was the only guy she had interest in. There were so many more attractive men, without a damn mask, inside the business. Kane was pulled out of his mind by her head falling onto his lap. Her eyes were closed. Was she ok? Had she passed out? Kane's entire body tensed before he calmed after hearing light snore coming for her tiny body. He could help but stare at her. She was so beautiful in his eyes. Too much of a beauty to want someone like him, yet here she was for whatever reason. Kane caught a hint of her shampoo, it smelt like apples, delicious green apples. He moved in closed to get a better whiff of her hair. He was enjoying the little closeness he was finding next to her without her noticing. Suddenly her eyes flashed open. Kane's heart nearly bursted out of his chest. She was awake the entire time. Before he could move away, Naevia grabbed a his mask and pressed a light kiss where his lips would have been.

"I like you Kane. You don't have to be so shy around me." Naevia could see him take a deep gulp before turning his head away in what she could see was embarrassment. Naevia could literally hear his heart beat quicken. Naevia decided it was now or never, there was no way he would let her close to him anymore if she moved away from him now. She sat on his lap, pulling his face back to look into his mismatched eyes with her green ones.

"Can I kiss you under the mask?"

Kane's eyes widen before he looked away again, shaking his head without looking at her again. Kane nearly began to cry. He should have known that was what she wanted, to get a peek at the freak. She would probably go tell everyone how monstrous he looked afterwards. No woman would love him. He's came to understand that and accept it, but now here she was making him crazy again.

"I promise I won't take it all the away off. How about I put my hands behind my back, and you can pull it up enough for me to just kiss you."

Kane couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone wanted to kiss him. Really kiss HIM. Not just someone, but a beautiful woman. No, not just a beautiful woman, Naevia.

"I promise." She repeated again. There was long pause as he continued to look away, then she could see a slight nod in agreement. Naevia couldn't help but smile. He trusted her, even if it was only a small amount right now. Kane was shaking as he turned to look at Naevia , she looked so innocent. She could see his hands violently shaking as he reached to his mask then suddenly stopped. There was a long silence, then a deep breath before he slowly began to move to try again. This time he pulled it up just enough to reveal his lips. Naevia could see the light facial hair that had began to grow onto his face. He was squeezing his ever tightly together like it was a dream. She couldn't stop herself from lightly rubbing, feeling to roughly handsome fuzz. Kane relaxed at bit at her light touch. It was entirely new experience for him, he'd never let anyone touch his face before, nobody ever tried.

Kane nearly melted once he felt softly lips crash up his. It was so warm, so new, so... amazing. She pulled away and he already missed her lips, then he felt them again, this time more purpose in their action. She was trying to prove to him that she really did like him. Kane felt her tongue begging for access that he granted without much effort. It felt so good, it was so easy to get lost in unexplained bliss.

She removed her lips and he immediately wanted more of her. Kane open his eyes immediately, her green eyes staring in his.

"I like you a lot, Kane." He heard her say, his eyes completely fixed on her lips. It was funny. He was so afraid of being rejected that he never realized he would want so much more after being accepted. Naevia could see the want in his eyes as he gently grabbed her again, pulling her in for more. Their tongues danced together, finding a rhythm that was just right. They began to lose themselves in the many long kisses, forgetting all about the movie.

They both pulled back, gasping for air. Kane planted light kissed of her lips, not really wanting to stop. Naevia gave him a smiled before speaking again. Kane was still fixated on her lips.

"I'm guessing you like me too?"

Kane nodded in agreement, wanting more of her sweet kisses on his lips.

"So since we both like one another, why don't we move little bit faster, maybe get a little closer."

Kane tilted his head in confusion.

"You know... I'll be your girl." Kane's eyes widen at the words.

'MY GIRL! She wants to be MY GIRL.'

Kane slowly nodded his head once he realized she was serious. He could barely hold back his excitement as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"Of course, we can take it as slow as you need. I'll never make you do anything uncomfortable." Naevia said she he let her breathe. Kane nodded with a smile, pulling down his mask. He liked the idea of having someone beside him, someone that wasn't trying to get anything from him except love. Love, it was something he only read about in his books. He never expected to get close to the word.

Naevia smiled as she he let her get comfortable in his lap, pulling her close as if she would leave him any minute. She liked it, feeling as if she was needed. They enjoyed the movie until she broke the silence.

"I didn't know you had a gap." Naevia could feel Kane's chest move as he laughed and nodded.

"I like it. It's handsome." Naevia felt Kane rest his chin against her head, enjoying her company.


	4. Chapter 4

Naevia was a few minutes away from her debut. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. It was like a feeling she'd never experienced before. She stood still as Chyna tried on her accessories.

"They grow up so fast." Chyna joked, producing a fake cry. Her friend punched her in the arm, before around to let her finish.

"Remember what I told you when you get out there. Don't be afraid to do something that will make the crowd remember you. Everything is about getting noticed so that Vince will keep you on the main matches. Make an impact."

Neither of them heard the door open as Eddie made his way into the room, slowly wrapping his arms around Chyna.

"Hey Mommy. I wanted to come see you, I missed you."

"Eddie, I told you not to do stuff like this in public. We have to keep everything on a low key right now. Hunter is already on edge about the breakup."

"Well, I'm sure you friend here won't go tell anyways. You're so jumpy Mommy, let me give you a little massage." Eddie rubbed Chyna's shoulders, practically making her pur.

"This is what you've been up to." Naevia wasn't really surprised. She knew Chyna had been seeing someone, and she deserved a lot of attention from someone.

"At least I am not afraid to let you know. You won't even tell me who you've been sneaking around to see."

"Oh no, Mommy, you shouldn't be ashamed of loving someone. It's sexy..." Eddie playfully said, resting his head on Chyna's shoulders.

"I'm not ashamed. It just complicated. You wouldn't understand." They wouldn't, Kane was a sweet guy but she didn't know how he felt about other people knowing about them so early. He would probably be embarrassed from all the unusual attention. From what she had noticed, he was always embarrassed about the smallest things. They were both still getting used to been around each other. She had just gotten him to not be afraid to make the first move sometimes, such as just holding her hand or giving her a hug. It was like he was afraid to do something wrong.

"How about we celebrate after you win tonight. We can go someplace." Eddie said. "Maybe a little party or just out drinking."

"I don't know. He's really shy when it comes to being around a lot of people."

"Well we can all just get drunk together in my penthouse." Eddie offered. "No one will be there to judge anyone. It's the most private place I know. Right mommy?" Eddie kissed at her neck, remembering the previous night there with her.

"It sounds good to me." Chyna agreed. "What do you think, Nae?"

"I'll see that he thinks about it." Before Naevia could even grab her phone to type, she heard an incoming message.

* Sounds good to me. - Kane*

She was almost surprised when she heard Chyna say his name.

"Umm, Kane? What are you in here?" Chyna asked confused. Eddie had pulled her behind him, ready to protect her if he needed to. But Kane simply headed for Naevia. She felt his stand high about her before he pulled her in for a long embrace, pick g her up off the chair. Chyna was shocked to see the ruthless brute so affectionate to someone. Once Kane was satisfied, he let her down, still holding her close to him.

"This is my Bjg Guy actually."

"Wow." Chyna managed to say. "Kane is your boyfriend?" She asked, still in somewhat of a disbelief.

"Yeah, we've been taking it slow. But I think he's warming up to me, don't you?" Naevia joked as Kane grunted, enjoying the closeness of his girl.

"Hell yeah, I've never seen Kane go goo-goo over anyone like that. This is damn amazing. Maybe you two can get a storyline together or something. Holy shit!"

Naevia looked up and saw that her boyfriend was turning a bit red from embarrassment.

'He's so cute when he does that.' Naevia thought to herself.

"I think we should give them a little privacy, Mommy. Maybe we can head to the cafeteria and get a few snacks. Papi is still tired from last night." Eddie joked, pulling Chyna to the door with him.

Once the two of them were alone, can become more embarrassed as he pulled out his adapter and placed it at his throat to speak to her for the first time. Naevia was actually surprised.

"Came to wish you luck." Kane tried to say everything is as clear and quick as possible.

"Thanks Big Guy. Do you like my style?"

Kane couldn't help but enjoy his girls figure in her tight ring attire. It definitely fitted her ass just right in his opinion. Kane nodded before placing his adapter at his through again.

"Nice ass." He said as clear as day. It was the first time Naevia had heard him actually talk to her about her body. He always seemed so enamored by her in general. But got a smile from her, and Kane loved that. She liked when he commented on her that way.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

Kane nodded, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Against Xpac." He managed to say.

"Why DX? Doesn't Vince know that you guys have beef at the moment."

Kane nodded then shrugged.

"Ratings higher." Kane added. "Have to lose."

Naevia had hated the way that the boss always made Kane look like somewhat of a pet to him. It was as if he used him to get a rise out of the crowd or just make his "money-makers" seem like a threat.

"How about you fight for real. There's no way that winning can get you into the running for a championship, no matter what the damn man says. I think you should win."

Kane definitely agreed with her yet he was more interested in not really getting into a lot of predicaments so that he could be around her as much as he could. He ignored her a bit and pulled up his mask enough to kiss her soft lips. Naevia was about to say something but she heard the stagehand knocking on her door for her to get ready to go out. She couldn't help but feel a full wave of nervousness rock her. It was time.

"Who the fuck does she think she is, just throwing me away like that. Did you see the big basted going into her room?" Hunter barked.

"I highly doubt the retard knows how to use the hose anyways. Tori has a lot of stories to tell."

"The why the fuck is my girl Kane then. I mean, I could have sworn she told me that nothing was going on the first time they worked together. This bullshit!" Hunter knocked over the bench.

"Dude, maybe you should calm the hell down." Shawn said, a little bit annoyed. "You seem to have a habit of throwing shit when I'm around. One day I swear you're going to hit me and that will be your ass."

"I'm not in the mood from joke right now if you haven't noticed."

"Well you know that she hasn't been one to sit there and cry all day about stuff, plus didn't you just fuck Steph a few weeks ago?"

"That was a damn accident damnit. I told you that. We were drunk and I woke up in her room. There's nothing I can do about that! It was a damn mistake."

"It's only a mistake if you do it once though man. How many time have you fucked her, was it three times no maybe four." Xpac annoyingly said. "I don't blame her. You fucked up, because Chyna looks like she knows how to work it, if you know what I'm saying." Xpac began grinding his hips, getting under Hunters skin.

Hunter quickly pounced at his friend, Shawn was barely able to grab him before he made his mark. Which made Xpac laugh even harder at Hunter. From what he could see, if you go around sleeping with the bosses daughter, what the hell do you expect to come from it? It was hilarious to him that the star boy was finally fucked over like he did others. Even though Xpac enjoyed hanging with him friend, him and Shawn both agreed with the fact that it was bound the happen. Shawn had nearly went to Chyna himself and told her, but she eventually got the idea after Hunter began acting like more of an asshole than usual, not the funny asshole he use to be.

"You watch you motherfuckin' mouth!" Hunter barked.

"You know what, I'm going to let you cool the fuck down. Nobody has time for your cry baby ass right now. Grow some balls, then talk to me." Xpac made a motion at his growing area before walking out the locker room.

"Damnit!" Hunter powered out of Shawn's hold, punching at the wall as if it was the one that spoke to him.

"You know man, you need to watch your fucking anger. That shit will have you out of a job one day." Shawn suggested.

"How about you get the fuck out too!" Hunter pointed at the door which Shawn happy went to.

"My pleasure, Buddy." Shawn said, making his way out.

Kane was sitting in the back, watching his girl on his television in his locker room. She was so good, it made Kane's chest swell in pride as he watched his girl throw Christian into a turnbuckle and close-line him before looking back into the camera. She somehow managed to roll him into a hold from there with he high flexibility and go in for a pin. He kicked out just at the right second before the three count.

'Damn if!' Kane thought to himself as he saw Christian kick out.

Chyna was outside the ring, watching in anticipation. Kane felt comfortable with the fact that she was there just in case anything happened. The crowd was eating it up as well, "the tenth wonder of the world" he saw a sign say in the crowd. It seemed like they had been anticipating Naevia's debut for a while. She already had fans from the looks of it. Kane became annoyed when a commercial interrupted the broadcast, but it gave him some time to change into his attire for his match now.

He'd just taken off his shirt when he heard a knock of his door. It was probably a stage hand tell him to get ready, they would go away eventually. It wasn't until he noticed he knock continuing and becoming more of a pound before he actually when to the door and opened it just enough to see who it was. He'd barely gotten a glimpse wrote the door knob hit in hands in his growing area. He heard that damn voice that he though he'd avoided.

"You burn up son of a bitch. You have some big balls going around sleeping with me girl." Hunter yelled. "How about I teach you some manners."

'His girl? What was he talking about? He couldn't be talking about Naevia. That is my girl and my girl only.'

Hunter began kicking at the downed man, until Kane's growing pain subsided and he sat up to face him man to man. Hunter backed away, he wasn't really expecting Kane to get back up so quickly. Kane had taken a lot from the DX leader, but was wasn't even going to entertain the though if his girl with Hunter. Kane could feel his chest swell up in rage as he gripped the smaller man's neck and began to raise him off the ground, throwing him hard against the wall. He knocked the breath out of Hunter, yet the small man got back up smiling.

"Yeah, come on retard. I'm not done with you yet." Hunter spat.

Kane tilted his head, actually becoming more annoyed than usual at the man's childish jokes. They both went at each other, Hunter got in a few hard shots at Kane's face, causing him to bite his own lip hard, drawing blood. Kane came back with hard right hooks, hitting Hunter violently with any punches that would land. Kane really didn't care anymore.

The fight had went on for a few minutes before a camera and a bit of the roster began coming in the watch and break up the fight. Hunter got away, his eyes swollen and lips bleeding profusely. He spit the iron taste out of his mouth.

"You stupid son, you stay away from her or I swear I will fucking end you son of a bitch!"

Kane wanted to go back in for more after that. Naevia was his, he didn't care who he fought for her. She would still be his. It took the Big show and a few other wrestlers to hold Kane back to the point where he couldn't move like he wanted to get to Hunter. Kane didn't even realize that Naevia's match was over and she had beaten Christian by submission.

Chyna and Naevia were making there was to their locker room when they saw the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Chyna asked Val Venis and Test who were racing to the action.

"Your man and Kane are going at it in Kane's locker room! You have to see this shit man." Test chuckled, swiftly making his way down the hall.

"Oh shit!" Naevia said before falling into a jog to make it to her boyfriend's locker room, Chyna right behind her.

When Naevia finally made it in, she could see that can was bleeding down his mask. The blood had made it was down his neck as he continued to try to break free.

"Hunter, what the fuck are you doing!" Chyna barked at her ex-boyfriend bitterly.

"You've been sleeping with the fucker, haven't you! You choose a damn retard over me. I'm going to kick his ass."

"You're not going to do anything, so stop damnit." Chyna began speaking to Hunter.

Kane's entire body was focused of Naevia now, he pushed against the men holding him back to make his away towards her. Once they finally made it to each other, Naevia began to get nervous when she saw how much blood was on Kane.

"Are you okay, baby?" Naevia asked in his belief. Kane nodded and pulled her close to him protectively, burrowing his face in her neck. Nobody would take her from him.

"It's okay Big Guy, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Naevia said touching at his mask until she realized the blood had come from his lip.

"What in the fuck is going on here!" McMahon's voice boomed throughout the hectic room.

'FUCK!' Kane thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane was besided himself, he was called in for a meeting with McMahon-which meant bullshit for him. McMahon had taken him off his matches for the month as if he began the fight in the first place. Kane was down pumping iron in the middle of the night when he received a message from Naevia.

*Let's spend the night together tonight. - Naevia*

Kane didn't mind at all he missed his girl more than anything. Even though he still went and did little camera shots and signed autographs, he had barely seen her lately because of their schedules. He'd never expected to feel like he was alone without her. It was a new feeling that he hated more than anything. He eventually made his way up once he was done and washed up, dressing himself for the night before messaging her back. He usually put on sweats when she spent the nights with him, but he felt comfortable enough to be underdressed a little for her now. Besides, being around her always made him happy. He definitely needed some happiness at the moment.

He heard a knock a few minutes later. He opened the door to see his girlfriend in her black and pink pajamas that he never told her he thought was so cute. Kane practically lifted her off the ground before closing the door and locking it behind him. She moved his mask up enough to give her big guy a long kiss.

"I'm guessing you missed me too." Kane grunted, wanting more kisses for his girl. "Put me down, I have something for you silly."

Kane did as his girl asked and place her back down on her feet.

"Now sit down on the bed and close your eyes. And don't peek or I won't give you anything."

Kane cocked his head in confusion but did as he was told anyways. He would do anything for her. He wonder what it was, nobody had ever gotten him anything except Taker. He heard a bag rattling before she turned around.

"Open you eyes, baby." Kane did as he was told and was truly touched by his girlfriends present.

"I got you a new mask so you can breath a little easier, but mostly so I can kiss you anytime I want."

'You can already do that anytime you want.' Kane thought to himself.

"Why don't you put it on baby. I want to see what you look like in it."

Kane nodded and heading into the bathroom the replace his mask with the newer one she'd gotten him. It was such a nice thing to get him that he couldn't stop smiling. He settled the other mask on his face before adjusting it. It was a perfect shape and size. He loved it. Naevia watched her boyfriend emerge from the bathroom.

"You look so damn sexy baby." Naevia purred, catching Kane off guard. He liked when she talked that way. He let her pull him to sit beside her as she rubbed at his face.

"I like it a lot." Naevia kissed him once. "I really, really like it." She said kissing him again. Kane enjoyed whatever she was getting at. He loved the closeness.

"Have you ever made love?" Kane's eyes widened at the sudden question and his face reddened in embarrassment. She couldn't have know that he was still a virgin, could she?

"What's wrong big guy? Did I embarrass you?" Kane shook his head. He didn't know exactly how to bring up that in a conversation. He was mocked about it for years after he opened up a little for the other wrestlers. How could he have had time to enjoy that type of pleasure, he was too busy undergoing surgery after surgery to fix his skin and body and face. It wasn't an easy subject to talk about.

"You haven't before?" Naevia dared to ask.

Kane sighed then shook his head.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about baby. I don't care about that. I can teach you as much as you want if you'd like." Kane's eyes widened. She wasn't suggesting what he thought she was, was she?

Naevia has been extra chipper today in front of Chyna and Eddie after all. She was waiting for tonight to try something new with Kane, something that would definitely cheer him up.

"Would you like to try something you haven't before?" Naevia asked seductively before standing and removing her shirt. Kane was absolutely intrigued as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her soft brown skin. He rubbed down her stomach and circled her belly button before she placed his hands on her breast, still covered by her lacy red bra. He like it, the color red on her. Kane didn't know what to do next as she moved in closer to him. Naevia placed his hands at her waist and began to lower her underwear. Kane suddenly turned away from her with a hard gulp.

"It's okay to look baby. I'm your girl remember. Nothing is leaving this room between you and me." Naevia pulled his face back towards her, kissing him hard. She heard a deep moan escape him before she tugged at his shirt. Kane raised his arm, letting her peel the layer from his skin. Naevia traced the toned muscle of her boyfriend for a minute before beginning to move lower. He was wearing boxers for once. Was he planning to do something tonight with her? He'd never worn boxers around her. Naevia could see his erection through the cotton material before she rubbed his member, making him groan.

"Lay down on the bed for me. And take these off."

Kane nodded, completely understanding where she was going with this. He was a little nervous. No woman had seen his private area before. He didn't really know how she would react, but he trusted her anyways. Kane removed his boxers as he watched his girl reveal her nakedness to him as well. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her know. She was so damn sexy and she was his.

"Have you ever been touched here?" Naevia lightly rubbed her finger against his wide and large member. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Kane shook his head, wanting her to get on with whatever it was she was doing.

"Well how about I touch it with my tongue for you." Kane cocked his head, not exactly sure about what it would feel like. He nearly yelped when he felt her tongue and lips lightly suck the head of his penis. He watched her continued to touch and suck him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. She began moving further down his shaft, taking as much of him in as she could. She felt Kane's big hands rub and play with her curls above her.

'Feels so damn good.' Kane thought to himself as he lost it once she took his deeply into her mouth, spilling his seed in her mouth as she continued to suck him. It was so good, he didn't want her to stop. But he was removed from her warm mouth too soon. Naevia smiled at his light pants.

"Come here." Kane sat up as she told him. She pulled his hand to her wetness, making his eyes widen. "You turn me on so much baby. I need you inside me if you want to go that far tonight." Kane nodded. He might not have experienced it, but he'd definitely read about it in his books. He knew where to put it. Kane hungrily flipped her around so that she was under him, kissing her hard. He pulled her down closer to him as he opened her legs up to look at her pink sex, he rubbed down his girls beautiful rose, feeling himself twitch as he drew a moan from her. She placed his hand on her clit.

"Rub it like this." She showed his before letting him enjoy playing with her sex on his own. Kane enjoyed her moans, ignoring his own painful erection to simply listen to her.

"Come on baby, put it in already." Naevia smiled, she enjoyed her boyfriend playing with her, but she was ready to feel him inside of her for the first time. She positioned his erection at her opening before he payed attention to her.

"Put it in slowly." Kane nodded in understanding as he slowly entered his girl for the very first time until he was fully sealed inside of her. She was so hot inside, he loved the feeling of her wet tightness wrapped around her. Naevia listened to her lover moan as he settled inside of her.

She realized he still hadn't begun thrusting after a while. She opened her eyes to see him still holding on to her, his penis was becoming hot in her core. She'd never experience that before, it felt good but somewhat unnatural. Naevia gripped Kane's hips and began to move him back and forth before he began to rock his hips slowly on his own. She liked it, the pure bliss of love making with him, being the one to teach him. She moaned loud as he began moving a lot quicker and hard inside of her.

"That feel so damn good baby." Naevia moaned as he moved inside of her. "You can go harder if you want baby."

Kane drew a erotic scream from her as he gripped her ass hard, opening her up so he could practically pound into her now. Naevia took it like a champ, it felt so good. Kane watched her breast shake as he thrusted harder.

'So hot, so tight." Kane thought to himself. He burried his face into her neck, still thrusting hard inside of his girl. They were both sweating now from the friction they were making. She could hear his lightly moan with every hard deep thrust. Naevia scream his name as she came, somehow making herself even more wet for him if it was possible.

Kane lasted for hours, making her cum more times that she could count. She felt high now. He was enjoying it so much that he didn't notice his mask had somehow come off in the mist of it and Naevia was practically looking at his handsome face as he landed one hard thrust that made him yell into the skies as he came hard inside of her, biting his lips as hard as he could as he pulled her to him, making her cry out as she came for the last time. His seed was so hot that Naevia could feel her stomach burning. Kane collapsed on top of her, shaking to move over to the side of his girl. They were both panting and sweating before Naevia spoke. Kane pulled his drenched long hair back and closed his eyes.

"You know, your face is beautiful." Kane looked at her confused as she reach for his face and panted a kiss on his fuzzy cheek. He realized his mask had fallen out in the midst of him making love to her. But he didn't care because she saw it the entire time. There wasn't anything he could do about it now.

Kane shrugged and pulled her on top of him as they both closed their eyes and fell into a slumber, both smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane woke up from the sunlight beaming on his face. He could feel his girl on his chest as he looked down at her sleeping form, they were both still nude from the previous night. He heard her light snores as her chest rose and fell. Kane kissed her lightly on her head, her skin was salty for the sweat they broke last night. Kane remembered the night and wanted to relive it all over again. He smacked her bottom lightly, making her groan.

"No baby." Naevia moved closer to bury her face in Kane's neck. He decided to just lay there and relax with her. He would never have expected to be here with her, with anyone. He was accustomed to being alone for so long that he never tried to find someone or entertained the thought of anyone finding him. But somehow, someway, Naevia was lying in his arms, no fear, no pain, just simply because she cared about him. Kane looks at her soft brown skin. He loved everything about her. He began to rub it slowly, hearing a purr from his girl who seemed to be enjoying his wonder-filled attention. This is very new. He had never been one for feelings, always afraid to fuck up the good things he had if they happened. He laid back and began to relax after a while, forgetting about the world altogether with her.

"Little brother, open the damn door." He heard a knocking on the door and a voice that could not be anyone else's but his older brother. "Kane, I know you hear the damn door." Kane suddenly sat up, Naevia moving with him. It was just like his brother to completely show up out of the blue. Kane protectively wrapped Naevia up in the blanket, she was still tired from the previous night. Kane placed on his boxer and mask before quietly running to the door. He opened it and pushed his brother back, placing a hand over his mouth to get his attention.

"What's going on? Let me in, man." Taker tried to force his way in but Kane pushed him back, there was too much at stake to simply let him in.  
"What's wrong little brother, you have a little groupie in there." He wiggles his eyebrows, messing with his brother. Of course, Kane didn't have anyone in there, if anything he was trying to hide the fact he had bought some adult movies or something.  
"Come on man, let me see what movies you got in there. Maybe I can throw some new moves on my next girl." Taker joked. He pushed his way in, laughing, waking Naevia up in the process.

"Baby, come back to bed," Naevia said, still wrapped in the blanket from the bed.

"Holy shit! Little Brother? You been tapping that?" Taker was definitely in shock. He never expected his brother to actually have someone in his room. Naevia gasped when she saw Kane's older brother walk in.

"What's up, I guess," Naevia said casually as if nothing was too out of the usual.

"Kane. . .You have been. . ." Taker didn't really know what to say. He didn't expect to actually see someone in his brother's room, and more importantly on his bed, naked if not for the blankets. Kane looked more embarrassed that he ever had before. He gave Naevia one of his shirts and Taker turned around to look away as she changed, fighting himself not to take a glance. She was prettier than any woman that he'd expected his brother to ever be with.

"We've been dating for a while now. If that's what you were going to ask." Naevia slipped on the shirt and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Kane looked a little less embarrassed once she was covered good enough for him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little lady, Kane. I would have waited to come fuck with you about riding bikes today. Unless... your little beauty here can hold on to you for the ride, plus I wanted to get some lunch with ya."

"I am hungry, Big Guy! How about we get some blueberry pancakes! They're our favorite." Kane nodded, smiling at his girlfriend. "I'm going to go get a quick shower before we leave." Kane let his girlfriend disappear into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

"Holy fuck she is a hot one!" Taker couldn't help but say again, watching his brother shake his head with a stern look. It was a way of telling him to watch his mouth. Kane put on some jeans and a red t-shirt, before placing on his boots. A little while later, Naevia was out of the shower and ready to head out. Kane had to punch his brother hard in the rib to keep him from staring at his girl so much. He would eventually get used to her he hoped.

Naevia enjoyed the bike ride to the restaurant. The wind was blowing into her still damp hair, making it feel more refreshing. Everyone was so awake in this city. She liked to see the world happy and active. It made it more of a beautiful place in her opinion. Kane could feel her arms wrapped around him tightly, reminding him on the night before. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it at this moment, especially considering he was riding his Harley at the moment, but he couldn't stop the thought from continuing to evade his mind and he loved it. It made him forget how upset he was about having to be suspending from his job. He hadn't seen his girl in weeks and he loved what they did to mark the occasion of reuniting.

A few minutes later, they had made it to a big breakfast bar that he and taker and found one day while riding. Kane felt Naevia holding his hand as they walked inside to get seated. Taker could see that Kane had a hard time simply keeping his eyes off of her as she ate. It was truly a sight to behold. His little brother was in love.

"So Little Brother, I spoke with McMahon last show and of course he was talking the usual bullshit, but he said something that caught my attention." Taker took a sip of coffee. "He was talking about kicking you off the roster altogether." Kane suddenly stopped eating along with Naevia.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Naevia was already becoming upset.

"That's the thing. I think DX has been getting his head with the shit that went down or whatever between you and them, so... I came here to get your big ass back down there. I don't think he was going to even contact you about it." Kane shook his head in annoyance. It sounds like something DX would be up to. "They want to take you out of it for good."

"Maybe you should make an unannounced return? Show them what true hell looks like." Naevia smiled at the thought of her man going out and busting some heads. It's not like Dx hadn't practically been begging for it. They have been bugging him since before he even joined the roster. She hated to see him mocked and bullied by what were supposed to be his co-workers. Kane shook his head. It's not like he would have a spot even if he went back.

"Why the hell are you shaking your head, LIttle Brother. You got the balls to show the asses what's in for em'. Come on. You let them strip all your pride from ya. That's not the little brother I remember whipping my ass in the ring during his debut. Don't let them bitches throw you down in the food chain." Kane couldn't look at his brother at the moment. He knew that he had pissed him off more than before. Every since they made up, he had always been there to keep his brother's head above his shoulder behind the scenes. It wasn't something he took easy when Kane looked as if he had given out. Kane felt his girlfriends light touch on his arm. H could see him her eyes that she wanted him there with her.

"Come on, baby. You know that you have been wanting to get a piece of them for a while now. I'm tired of seeing them throw you into the back of the line. You deserve a top spot for the bullshit you constantly put up with."

Kane nodded at Naevia. He knew that he did. He just didn't want McMahon to be more pissed at him as he was. But when he looked at how hopeful Taker and Naevia were about this. He couldn't say no to it. Kane had agreed to get a top spot whether McMahon liked it or not.

3 DAYS LATER

Naevia walked into her hotel room, Kane following quietly behind her. She was surprised at how light his footsteps were for such a big man. They had made it into the new hotel late. The plane ride seemed to take forever and Kane looked like he was ready to relax. She slid the keycard through the scanner and saw the green light before opening the door. Kane followed her in with all their bags. He had insisted on carrying them for her even though she had made it clear that she had hands too. Once she was hit by a pillow in the face, enough to make her laugh because she knew who exactly it was.

"Next time you make me wait so long, I'm going to kick your ass." Chyna joked with her best friend.

"I never told you to wait up on me. I thought Eddie was staying with us. That's the whole reason we got the two bedroom hotel condo." Naevia watched Kane as he made his way down the hall to put their things in their room.

"He had to do some autographs before he could come. He should almost be here actually in few more minutes." Chyna threw herself into a couch close to her in the lounging room. "You and Kane are doing pretty good, hmph?"

"Yeah we're doing -"

"You two have been doing the nasty," Chyna whispered then laughed at her friend's reaction. Naevia nearly tripped over her own feet.

"What would make you think that?" Naevia couldn't stop the snicker that came from her as she spoke. Chyna was such a good friend. She reminded her of a high school friend except they were far from that in age.

"You two are closer somehow. In a way that only sex could make a couple."  
Chyna laughed when she saw Naevia become somewhat embarrassed. It was fun to mess with her about stuff. But she had to admit, she missed her more than she could explain. Mostly because she needed someone to talk to. Naevia watched Chyna's facial expressions change into a serious look.

"What's wrong, Chyna?"

"It's been a damn trainwreck lately. Hunter won't leave me alone, Nae. What the hell do I do? I don't want to get Eddie hurt but he won't leave my side anymore if he had the choice. It's gotten worse since he figured out that Eddie was who I had been seeing. He threatened to hurt me so many times. I don't want to fight with anymore. I just want it to be over."

"They are only threats. Eddie would hurt him before he let him lay a hand on you. Plus Kane and I will always have your back."

"You're right." Chyna jumped when she heard the door begin to open. But she soon calmed down and smiled like a kid once she realized who it was.

"Mommy," Eddie rolled his luggage in before making sure the door was locked being him. "I've been waiting to get you back in my arms, beautiful." Eddie stretched out his arms as Chyna practically pounced on him. The couple embraced and deeply kissed before Eddie greeted Naevia. She thought they were so cute together.

" I'm going to head to my room and give you two some alone time."

"Sure..." Chyna wiggled her eyes at Naevia. It was good to see she was back to her usual self. Naevia shook her head and grinned while she made her way down the hallway.  
She opened the door expecting to see Kane sitting up watching TV but instead he was lain in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. He had stripped down to his boxers, not bothering to put on his undershirt. The only thing she could see still on was his mask - the one she had made for him. Naevia locked the door then stripped down to her underclothes before turning on the television to keep some light in the room. She headed around to a side on the bed, look down at Kane's mask. He must have been so tired from the long, uncomfortable ride. She reached over and took off his mask, placing it on the table beside her. He was so handsome. She slowly kisses him forehead before waking him so she could get into the bed. It had been placed inside specially made for super-sized wrestlers from the company. He looked so comfortable.

"Baby, it's me. You think you could make some room for me on here."  
She saw him grin before his good eye was straight on her. He moved over so that his girlfriend had room then opened his arms to her. He wanted her in his arms like always when they slept in the same bed. Naevia didn't mind one bit. He was comfortable to lie on.  
"Did you miss me?"Naevia ask. Kane grinned the thought. ' _Why_ _wouldn't I miss you. You're my girl.'_  
He squeezed her so that she knew he was saying yes. He wished he could speak to her instead. Naevia enjoyed the feel of his hot chest. She would probably never be cold again with him around at night.

"You know, Hunter has been giving Chyna hell recently." Kane was listening,"He threatened to cause her harm this time if she didn't leave Eddie alone."

Kane shook his head. There was no way Chyna couldn't kick his ass one on one. It was the fact that there was a group of them that kept getting bigger now. The New Age Outlaws had joined DX last show, something no one saw coming. There would be more problems now because they would be trying to intimidate more people to rise in the ranks. It was what they did fun. Kane grunted in annoyance. He reached for his adapter that he'd place under his pillows now in case she wanted to conversate before bed.

"Everything will be worse," Kane spoke. "Are bigger now. More control."

"We'll find a way to deal with this. Looks like it's a good thing Taker made this trip."  
Kane nodded. There was no way he could do this alone without being overtaken by them.

"How about we put our minds on something else right now?" Naevia said.

She could see he was waiting for her to continue talking, but instead, she headed under the blankets, placing her mouth on the head of his member. It made Kane member instantly harden as she began to bob her head up and down on his hardon. He sunk deeper into bliss when she took him inside of her, riding him the rest of the night until they both felt empty. She was building up her last orgasm of the night as Kane thrust hard into her trying to find release in his girl hot sex once again. They both soon found it, making Kane collapse on her in heavy breaths. He rolled over, bringing her on top of him to lay.

"I love you, baby," Naevia admitted before closing her eyes. It made Kane's eyes widened. She had just confessed that she loves him out of nowhere. Nobody has ever told him that before. She made him feel so whole inside. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Silently admitting it along with her.

 _'I love you too.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Kane stirred in his sleep before waking. His eyes were still closed when he reached over to feel his girl beside him. Yet, the bed was empty. Kane opened his eyes and began to look around the room. He always worried when he didn't see her, but he soon heard the shower turn off and doorknob twisting. Naevia walked out of the bathroom with only her matching black bra lingerie. Kane licked his lips at the sight of her. She was keeping him wanting that was for sure.

"Your turn to shower. We have a long day ahead of us." Naevia said. She looked over to Kane and could see the lust for her in his eyes. "Oh no! We aren't doing that right now." Kane moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He was going to shower her with kisses and affection until she gave in. He could do with a little more sex like last night. Naevia sighed when she felt his lips on her neck.

 _'She smells so good.' Kane thought, inhaling the scent of her soap._

"No. That's not going to work. Maybe later today, Big Guy. Chyna and Eddie are waiting for us." She could hear Kane groan at the fact he couldn't get what he wanted. She loved it.

"Come on baby." Naevia rubbed his slight beard. Kane shook his head no, deciding to get back to what he was in the middle of doing. Naevia wrapped her arms around him while he laid her on the bed, kissing each other's lips. She allowed the kissing to continue until he began to tug at her underwear.

"No," She said. "We're going to have plenty of time for that later." Kane reached for his amplifier.

"Later, too long."

"Come on. Go hop in the shower, baby." Kane smiled then nodded. He took a quick shower then changed to make her happy. He would have enjoyed being inside of her all day instead. Kane placed his mask on before opening the door to see everyone ready to go.

"Grab your attire. We won't be coming back until later tonight, baby." Neavia said. She had been speaking with Chyna who was all over Eddie, as usual. Kane nodded, heading back to get his bag. Tonight was the night.

Kane sat in the back, watching the monitor to decide when it was best to head out. It was a nerve-wracking thing for him. He was going to piss off the boss for sure, but he knew that if Naevia thought something was right to do it would be ok. She was always thinking about him after all. She thought about him more than anyone had, even his own father who had left him alone here in the first place. He was quite lost in the beginning but he came to understand his place in everything. He basically had to do everything McMahon asked to stay in the business. But tonight would be the first night he took his career into his own hands.

"Are you ready, baby?" Naevia made it back inside. He almost screamed in excitement when he saw she had on matching attire to resemble him. Her hair was loose, flowing down her back. "I'm thought I should go with you to support you. Chyna thought she should come too only if you need her. We couldn't let you go out there with them without some backbone just in case." Naevia twirled in front of him, letting him admire the matching flames on her attire. "How do you like it?" Kane could only stare and nod. He reaches for his adapter then stopped himself. It was now or never. She hadn't expected to hear him speak when he did.

"Beautiful," Kane said with his own deep voice.

"Kane! You spoke. Oh my... you spoke, baby." Naevia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him happily. "But how."

"Speech therapy for you," Kane admitted. He had found a speech therapist with the help of his brother. Taker understood entirely. His brother had a reason to speak now, for his woman. Each time they were away he would fly to see the therapist. Even though he struggled to speak the first time, he didn't give up and eventually heard his own voice for the first time since he was little.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"You mean the world," Kane said, his voice becoming raspy. Naevia kissed him again before looking back towards the monitor. It was time.

Hunter was int he middle of his match when Kane's music came on. The music suddenly stopped, making everyone become confused. Naevia made her way out, the crowd going crazy from her appearance.

"Hunter, you know, you have been pissing off a lot of people lately." She paused, giving the crowd some more time to cheer her name and quite down. "So you know what. I brought along a friend of time to tell you how she feels. Come on out Chyna."

Chyna came out in all leather, gaining cheers from the crowd as well.

"Thanks, Nae!" She took the microphone, swaying it around playfully before speaking. "Hunter, Hunter, Hunter. You really thought you could scare me with your little threats. Well, I'm tired of hearing your shit every day I wake up. If it's not one thing it's another. So you know, Eddie and I should be the least of your problems, because I found someone who would love to get a piece of you, baby! How about I let you do the honors Nae." Chyna laughed then gave the microphone back to Naevia.

"My boyfriend, the Big Red Machine, KANE!" His explosion when off, louder than before. It turned the entire area a red haze while Kane made his way down the ramp. Hunter was surprised Kane actually was there. He thought he'd removed his from the job, from history.

"You big son of a bitch!" Hunter yelled we when Kane as close enough. Kane smiled. He liked the sound of that, Hunter's fear. Without the other DX crew, he wasn't as so big and bad. Kane made it into the ring, but for good measure, he set the ring on fire. Now, Hunter had no escape as the Big Red Machine headed towards him. They began to fight, Kane leading him to the fire with every chance he'd gotten. He had full intention of burning the smaller man. It would definitely shut him up.

Naevia was excited to see Kane so dominant in the match. It wasn't until she noticed him trying to plunge Hunter towards the flames that she became somewhat scared of him. Even though Hunter deserved it for what he put Kane through, there was no way Naevia thought he would do it. It wasn't until she was the psychotic, deranged demeanor in his body that she knew he was going to kill Hunter in that ring. There was no sign showing he would stop until he killed him.

"Chyna, I think we need to stop this now. . . . I think. . . . I think Kane's. . . "

"Going to killing him. I was thinking that too but I wasn't sure." Chyna admitted. She was definitely tired of Hunter but there was no way she was going to be part of a homicide. Kane clearly wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't thinking about his career at all at this point.

Kane got the upper hand once again on the man. Hunter had actually thought he heard Kane speak for the first time.

"I'm going to kill you," Kane said again. He was fighting for his life at this point. He had heard what he thought he heard indeed.

"Kane, stop man. You don't want to do this. It's not worth it."

"It is." Kane smiled, his eyes were darkened with nothingness filling them.

"You're fucking insane."

Naevia and Chyna tried to make their way up the stairs, but the flames were too hot. How could Kane even stand it? Hunter looked like he was practically dying when he tried to breathe. Naevia would have to think quickly if she or Chyna wanted to keep a death from taking place right in front of then. Naevia suddenly got an idea.

"Chyna, tell Hunter to fly through the ropes when Kane throws him against the ropes."

"But the damn flames are too high! He'll get burned."

"Tell me, would you rather get a few burns or die. I'm sure he'll see it that way."

"You're right." Chyna did as Naevia asked, making sure Hunter heard her over the flames.

"Hunter you have to fly under the ropes if you want to get out of this."

"Why the fuck would I do that!" Hunter yelled, barely dodging Kane. "Ok. Ok."

Kane had blocked out the entire world except for Hunter. He was hellbent on killing the man in front of him tonight. Kane got a few licks on Hunter then swung him against the ropes, except this time hunter took the chance to dive through them, just making it before the flames heightened again. He laid in disbelief on the hard floor, beaming from placing he didn't even know it could. Hunter tried to take a deep breath but felt a stinging pain in his throat each time.

Kane had just realized what happened and became deranged from his mistake. He looked over the ropes to see his opponent alive and well on the floor.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Kane screamed in his head. ' There's no damn way I'm letting him leave.'_

Naevia watched in disbelief as he boyfriend went through the hot flames, setting himself on fire to try to get to Hunter. Hunter made sure he got up, making his way back to the nurse in the back. He wouldn't get enough oxygen if he didn't he needed air before it was too late. Chyna decided to help him this once.

Kane stopped halfway up the ramp when he felt his skin begin to burn. He began to panic, patting at the flames. Naevia didn't know what to do. She didn't think he would do any of this tonight. She could hear her boyfriend begin to scream in pain before she could get a hold of a fire extinguisher. Some refs from backstage raced down the ramp to help to put the fire out. Naevia and the refs finally got the flames to distinguish when Kane fell to his knees, panting deeply. He crawled to his girlfriend like he was terrified. She was more terrified than anything. She'd just seen her boyfriend turn into the most that so many people warned her about in seconds. Did she know him at all?


	8. Chapter 8

Kane tossed and turned that night in bed. It had been so hard for him to sleep for the past few days. He had gotten good new from McMahon. He was going to be main eventing the next pay-per-view against Hunter. He was at his brother's place for now. Naevia went to the next show with Chyna, but she thought it would be good if he stayed with someone. He'd scared the hell out of her jumping up from his sleep all times of the night until she couldn't take it anymore. He was making her worry too much. He wouldn't touch her anymore and eventually stopped talking to her altogether. His mind was so shattered that she had to get him some kind of help. She loved him too much to see him suffer the way he was and she wanted him to be in the right mind before next month for his match. She knew how much it meant to him to be up in the ranks. He needed to see someone and his doctor was in his brother's city so he agreed.

Taker didn't know how to really help his brother. They both had their own personal demons and he didn't want to hit a switch in him by talking about the fire that he'd gotten trapped in when they were only kids. He honestly felt sorry for his little brother. He had never seen him in so much pain and this was only mentally. There were no burns whatsoever on his brother's body, but Kane had somehow seen it in his unhealthy mind and would tell his brother that "It burned" occasionally, or he would begin to sweat out when it wasn't close to hot in the house. Taker had taken his brother to his doctor. He saw that Kane was getting better, well he had eating now, but he knew something was still eating at him about that day in his childhood.

Taker made his way to Kane's room, knocking on the door. There was no response so he made his way inside. He saw his brother sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the bedroom walls. What the hell was going on? He got closer and realized Kane was sweating again. He dared to move closer, looking into his brother's eyes and calling his name. Kane continued to stare at the wall. Taker looked over to the wall, deciding to see it through his brother's eyes for once. He saw only a wall. When he turned back around his brother was directly into his face, sending a chill down his spine.

"Kane?" Taker tried to get his attention again, but he got no reason again. He let out a sight deciding it was better that Kane snapped out of it as usual. He just knew that the doctor had to get his little brother better. He would scare Naevia away if it kept on like this. Taker was making his way out when Kane decided to speak for the first time in days since he was there.

"Did you do it to me?"

"Do what to you, boy?" Taker asked, being patient with his brother like the doctor had adviced him to. Kane's mind was tender right now, int he middle of replaying his trauma. Taker looked at his baby brother back, making his way back towards him.

"Set the fire? Try to get rid of me?" Kane asked, his voice was so raspy that Taker could barely hear him. Taker made his way in front of his brother, squatting so he was close to his level.

"Look a here boy, let me tell you something. I know I should have saved you, Little Brother. You looked up to me back then. You stayed by my side and I was a coward for not getting you out of that. I'm going to admit it. I was scared too. Look at me!" taker pulled Kane's face so that he was looking directly at him. "That bad eye ain't none of my doing, Baby Brother. I don't care what the fat fucker told you." Taker began to cry suddenly, not being able to hold back anymore. "Now, I was your damn daddy more than him. I did everything for you. I got you food, changed your clothes, kept your face clean. Hell, I even bought and changed your damn diapers when you were a baby. He kept the fact that you were alive away from me. AWAY FROM ME, KANE. You really think I would have wasted time to get to you if I knew. You are my ONLY brother. I fucking love you." Taker pointed to himself. He could see his brother's eyes following his teary one's now. "I'm sorry for not getting you out of it. I am. But you better believe I would have never hurt my baby brother that way. I thought that he would grow some balls himself and tell you. The only reason I didn't was that I wanted you to have a good relationship with your "daddy". But OUR real Daddy that I wish you knew, the one that took care of us, is dead and gone." Taker took a breath knowing it would hurt his brother when he told him the truth.

"Paul set that fire, Kane. I'd never hurt you like that, boy. NEVER."

Kane's heart actually ceased for a second when he heard the truth. Paul had done it. Taker watched his brother's face redden in pure pain. He pulled his little brother into his arms when he heard him yell then begin weeping. He didn't know what hurt him more about it; the fact that his brother was lied to for so long or the fact he was a grown man who just found out the truth behind the thing that changed his life forever and he was blamed for it all, when all he did was love his baby brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Naevia pinned Molly Holly for the three count after seeing how dazed she was from her high kick.

"One, two, three!" The referee raised her hand in victory. It was a hard win. Molly had brought a lot to the table. She even had Naevia nearly tap out from the pain the ripped through her after she put her into a submission hold. It was a hell of a fight and Naevia could feel every punch and bruise as she cheered the crowd on.

"Naevia looks good out here, JR. Almost a shame she's dating a freak show." Michael Cole spoke from the announcing table

"She has definitely been making herself a main eventer as of late, Cole. I can't wait to see who'll be taking on the women's champion, Chyna."

"I knew, we get to see those babes in action. She's my pick that's for sure."

Naevia made her way to the back, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hell yeah!" Chyna hit her hard on the back, nearly knocking the little breath inside of her out. "You kicked some damn ass. I can't wait to face you in the ring for the championship. I hope you don't mind me not taking it easy on you when the time comes." Chyna followed Naevia who walked down the hall to grab her bag.

"Don't worry, Chyna. We're going to push each other to our limits if we're facing each other. I can't fucking wait!" Naevia couldn't hide her excitement. Even if she knew Chyna would be a hard fight, she was up for the challenge. She couldn't believe she was even close to a championship so early in her career. And with Chyna's training, she could even face the men for their championships. It was all about opportunity and not being afraid to take them. Naevia grabbed her bag, pushing the women's locker room door open. She was greeted by a round of cheers from most of the locker room who had taken a liking to her. They all took turns congratulating her on her win. Eventually, they headed out to train or either have their matches.

"Has Kane or Taker called?" Naevia found herself asking. She stripped off her shirt, changing into a black tank top and her blue jeans. "I gave you my phone before my match, remember?"

"Yeah," Chyna checked her friend's phone again before answering her. "Only a message from his Taker about how he's doing. Kane hasn't sent anything recently. . . . Oh, now I see why." Naevia watched Chyna skim through the message before answering. "Taker said he kinda broke his phone recently by mistake."

"How the hell did he do that? I've honestly never seen Kane upset like that."

"Well, he's got a temper and he's kinda unpredictable sometimes, everyone has told you that." Chyna handed Naevia her phone. "He's a good guy as long as you're on his side, so unlike everyone else; I don't think you'll have a problem with him being violent towards you. He loves you more than anything. It's not hard to see."

"I know, I just worry sometimes. I don't want to see that side of him one day."

"You won't. He's in love with you, stupid. Now shut up, and go see your man before he goes crazy without you. It's already been four weeks." Chyna looked at Naevia's face, already seeing where this was going. "Oh hell no, I'm not going with you. I have plans of my own, buddy."

"Okay. Okay!" Naevia agreed. I'm going to go see him now. Only because I think he's ready to see me."

"Good. You know you miss your man anyways."

Kane paced back and forth at the hotel. He was waiting for his girl. They agreed to meet in Flordia together, where the next show was. It seemed like forever since he last saw her even though he knew it had been only a few weeks. It always felt like ages when he wasn't around her. Taker spoke to him about being careful to not scare her away from him. He knew it was possible but he never was that way around her. Kane didn't know what happened in the ring but when he sat with his brother to review the match, he knew he was becoming something he didn't know how to control. Kane didn't want to scare his girlfriend away. He didn't feel like he could breathe without her at this point. He was addicted and obsessed.

The receptionist looked absolutely terrified when he saw Kane waiting in line. It never failed to get a negative reaction out of strangers. It made him feel like less of a person. Kane decided to just wait for Naevia to check them in. He stood in the corner, watching the other wrestlers greet each other. It probably should have made him feel awkward but he didn't. He just watched and listened, patiently waiting. He said Hunter with the rest of DX. They looked directly into his direction but went on about their business. It was not what Kane expected at all. Was Hunter scared of him now? Kane grinned at the fact. He could finally be left alone. Eventually, Kane began to nod off.

"Kane. Kane, baby. Wake up." Kane's eyes flashed open when he realized whose voice he was hearing. Naevia rubbed his head, waiting for him to shake off the sleep. She was off her feet in a matter of second. Kane had pulled her into a loving embrace. She knew he missed her, but not this much.

"Wow, Big Guy. Are you okay?" Kane placed her back on her feet, kissing her on the cheek instead.

"Missed you." Kane's raspy voice spoke.

"I missed you too, baby." Naevia held his hand. "Was there trouble checking in or something?" She asked, puzzled at why he was in the lobby. Kane shrugged, pointing at the receptionist.

"Looked afraid of me. So waited for you." He saw how pissed Naevia's face became.

"They have no reason to be scared of you," Naevia said. Kane shrugged.

Naevia and Kane made their way to the front desk. She checked in but made sure she gave the man behind the desk a piece of her mind. It really upset her how people treated him. What had Kane done to anyone?

"What makes you think he's any different from you, Sir? Are you afraid to talk to him because he's wearing a mask? You should be ashamed of yourself. You're both adults."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just give me the damn key to the room. Learn to treat people the right way from now on."

Naevia grabbed the key card, leaving the man even more nervous than before from seeing Kane. Kane tilted his head, really not believing how she took up for him the way she had. Naevia patted him on his arm.

"You ready to go, big guy?" Naevia asked. Kane nodded grabbing their bags, eager to follow his girl after so long not just being able to wake up beside her.

They settled their things in the room after a while. Naevia was more than prepared for what would happen next. After assuring the door was locked tightly enough, Kane threw off his mask and wrapped his arms around her. He missed her so much.

"I missed you too." Naevia embraced him as well. "But we need to talk." She could feel Kane become tense from hearing that. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before nodded in agreement. She pushed him to sit on the bed and was pulled into his lap with his strong grip. There was a long silence before Naevia finally spoke. Kane was becoming nervous that she had took the time that they haven't been with each other to realize that she didn't want him anymore. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you okay now, I was worried about you more than you know?" Naevia rubbed at her boyfriend stubble that she missed so much. It looked as though he had shaved recently but it was growing back. Kane was unsettled that he has her so worried. He was worried too, that she'd forgotten about him. He wouldn't tell her that though. She would kill him for even letting the nonsense cloud his mind.

"S-sorry" Kane lowered his head slightly, tightening his grip around her unconsciously.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Kane knew exactly what she was referring to. He'd never been asked to speak about that event by anyone but the doctor. Even then, it was hard to speak about. In the end he answered with silence. But he knew that wouldn't do for her. She deserved to knew more than anyone. She took the time to be patient with him and show him how to be loved by someone.

"Hard to... talk about." Kane answered, continuing to look away from her. Naevia wasn't going to let him keep closing himself up that way he was though. She knew that she should let him tell her at his own time, but it was hard because she wanted to help him as much as she could. Naevia pulled his eyes to look into hers. She could already see the pain within them.

"You know you will never have to be hurt like that again with me. You can tell me anything." There was a lot silence between them again.

Kane nodded finally.

"The fire burned me. Outside. Inside." His raspy voice continued to speak after a deep breath. "Always though big brother did it. But... was my father."

Naevia couldn't stop herself from letting a gasp out. Kane's own father had tried to kill him. What kind of love was that? She let Kane continue to speak, his voice becoming shaky.

"Big brother loved me. Paul lied. Turned me from him. Into a monster. Wanted to break us apart. Brother told me the truth. Sometimes. I can't stop. From hurting people. Part of me is gone. Part of me is you." Kane hugged her. "Sorry. Don't leave." He suddenly began to beg. She'd never seen him so nervous. Kane expected to be ready to leave after that. He admitted to his impairment, his illness inside his mind. It was only a matter of time. He knew that.

"I won't leave you, Kane." Naevia kissed him deeply. "I know that was hard. Thanks for telling me. Now I know it was just a hard time for you and we will work on it together. I am always going to be here, baby. I love you." Naevia smiled once she saw him grin.

—-

Naevia watched Kane lift heavy weights in the gym with ease. He was definitely a monster when it came to staying in shape. She could see each one of her boyfriend's muscles under his tank top. She'd been done with her workout minutes ago but Kane couldn't begin his because he followed her everyone step like he wanted to eat her alive. So she decided to watched him workout once she was done. He hadn't been to the gym in a while after all.

Kane grunted loud as he finished his last set of the heaviest weights of his workout. It felt good to feel his girls eyes on him after all the time apart. His match with Hunter was only two weeks away and he had to be ready physically. Kane dropped the weights with a loud thud, turning to see his girl glaring directly at him. It ran directly to his other mind below. When was the last time they'd slept together? It had been at least 3 weeks since they had reunited. But she hadn't even tried to touch him. It was a good thing he learned to control himself since they'd been together, or at least to hide his hard ons that got in public.

Kane headed towards her, sweat from the workout falling as he reached for his towel that Naevia outstretched her arms to offer to him. He removed the sweat from his face before heading in for a kiss from his girl. He could feel half of the gym staring at him. Naevia was surprisingly by his actions. It was unlike him to be so affectionate in public.

Naevia opened to her phone as Kane sat to rest and drink the much needed water they'd brought. She had expected a message from Chyna to at least see how she and Kane were doing, but that was three weeks overdue now.

"I haven't heard from Chyna at all. I'm worried about her. But if something had happened we would have heard about it by now, right?"

Naevia asked her boyfriend. Kane could only shrug. He hoped she was doing fine from his girlfriend's sake. It would crush her if something were to happen to Chyna.

"Why not call?" Kane simply asked. It seemed like the easiest way to know. What were phones for anyways but to help communicate with people?

"She told me she needed time to think about some things. Whatever the hell that mean. She could at least let me know she's okay." Kane nodded. He was sure she was probably fine.

"What if Hunter and his crew did something to her and I wasn't there to help her?" Naevia could feel herself begin to worry. "What the fuck is going on?"

"No." Kane said. He didn't like seeing his girl worrying like this. He wished he could help her but he knew he couldn't magically make Chyna appear. "Don't say that." Kane urged. He placed his sweaty towel on her head to get her to think about something else.

"Ugh. That's sweat." Naevia said as if Kane didn't already know. Kane nodded his head and grinned. He wrapped his sweaty arms tightly around his girl, making sure she got her mind off of everything for sure. They laughed, knowing the roster were watching them as usual.

They had to find out why was going on with Chyna. He was ready to know for himself.


	10. Never leave - Chapter 10

Chyna was more than confused by the sudden invitation by her ex, Hunter. She could probably find a million reason to forgive him before, but not this time. Hunter had asked, no begged, for her to meet with him away from the wrestling scene. Maybe he thought that Naevia was making her so indecisive since she'd never actually been so close with someone besides him. Little did he know, Naevia rarely involved herself in her relationships. She was just fine with whomever Chyna decided to date as long as they made her happy. Chyna just wanted some time to herself, some time to think. She didn't even let Eddie know where she was going, and they just about told one another everything. Hopefully, he would understand. Chyna was still upset that she'd gave in to Hunter. A part of her wanted to just see what lies he told this time. But it was over, she knew that. The million dollar daughter won. What the fuck did he want from her?

Chyna took a deep breath before getting out of her vehicle. They were meeting at a restaurant at least; somewhere he most likely wouldn't try anything, although she doubted that he would from the sound of him on the phone. For once, he nearly sounded sincere. She hated it. It did something to her inside, nearly making her forget that she was trying to get over him. Chyna took off her shades once she was inside the building. Eventually spotting Hunter sitting in the far corner of the full room, childishly tearing napkins and throwing them every which way. They both tried their best to look nothing like themselves to make sure no fans interrupted. She made it to the table slowly, finding herself wondering what she should say. He hadn't even noticed until she spoke that she was actually standing in front of him. Hunter actually looked nervous.

"Hey." Chyna awkwardly said. Hunter stood to attempt to pull out her seat, but Chyna quickly stopped him. "I know how to pull out a seat."

"Yeah, sorry." Hunter seemed to be trying to relax. He was being so different. She'd never seen him this way before. "We can order something first."

"Sure." Chyna agreed, still looks somewhat puzzled. What did he have up his sleeve? The pair order and we're waiting now. Hunter was nearly done with the once full cup of water he'd just gotten a few seconds ago. Why was he so nervous?

"Umm. I can just leave if you want." Chyna began.

"No!" Hunter's eyes widened.

"Okay... is something wrong?" Chyna lifted an eyebrow at him.

"No." He sighed, calming down a little. "I umm, I just don't know how to start."

"Anywhere you want. I'm going to hear the same old thing anyway. You're sorry and you can do better next time."

"Really, baby?" Hunter snapped his teeth.

"It's Chyna." She rolled her eyes, not allowing him a chance to soften her with his words.

"I don't want to fight anyone. I know what I did was..."

"You fucked Stephanie... more than once. And not to mention you made me look like a dumb ass in front of everyone. Did I also say that you fucked her, more than once!" She raised her voice slightly, drawing a bit of attention.

"I know what I did. Just let me speak. Please?" Hunter pleaded.

"Fine. Go ahead and lie to me like you always do." Chyna sipped at her water. She wondered how good she would feel to see him drenched in it right now.

"I shouldn't have started anything with her. I should have just left that situation alone. I know what I should have done. I was only thinking about myself like you always tell me. I never listen to you, I know. But..." Hunter looked as though he could tear up at the moment. "I... I umm... I'm in love with you, not Stephanie." Chyna noticed his face redden from what seemed like embarrassment from admitting it. She'd never seen this side of him before. "I wake up every day, trying to hold onto you. Then I realize you're gone every day. It umm... it hurts. It hurts me more than anything seeing you with someone else. I understand how you feel now, but I can't take it." Hunter was as red as a tomato. "And to be honest, I'm really hoping you can't take it either," Hunter admitted. He wanted her back.

Chyna was silent. This was a different side of him for use, but she didn't know if she truly believed him or not. Chyna felt her hand grabbed, he squeezed them. Hunter stood from his seat, then began to lower to one knee.

"Hunter, please get up." Chyna couldn't stop herself from staying it. "Don't do this."

"I swear on my life to you. You won't ever have to go through that again. I'll give my life just to see you smile with me again. I'm sorry, baby. I can't change the past, but we still have a future if you can trust me one more time. Just this last time and if I fuck up, leave me alone like you want to."

"No. No. No." Chyna shook her head. "I can't hurt Eddie." But Hunter wasn't caring much about anything she was saying pertaining to the man. All he cared about was what was happening right now. She couldn't run away from him now.

"Chyna, the only wonder of my world." A crowd was beginning to gather now. The fans were beginning to realize who they were. "Will you please, give me this last chance to show you who I can be for you. Will you marry me?" The crowd began to gasp at the elegantly sculpted diamond ring. Chyna had just forgotten how to breathe.

———————————————————

Kane scratched his head, looking at the cards in front of him. He was hanging with his brother, Taker, for the time being while he waited for Naevia to get done getting ready for her showing tonight. She was selected, with only a few other women and men, to model for the companies spreads. Kane and Taker were supposed to be a duo in the photos, The Brothers of Destruction. Taker didn't know why the hell they were playing cards when his brother obviously had no fucking clue what he was doing,

"I won again you damn, idiot." Taker flipped his cards to show his winning hands. "After all this time, you still never learned how to play cards, man. This one was simple this time."

"Why can't I play something I know how to play?" Kane asked slowly, scratching at his stubble. His voice was deep and scratchy as always. Kane could speak but it was still hard for people to understand him. He felt like a moron at the moment. His brother had a way of making him feel helpless like when they were kids.

"Because I don't know how to play that shit." Taker stated after seeing his younger brother getting frustrated. It lighted his mood for sure. Taker could see the grin forming on his face.

"Cards were made for the inbred children on the royals."

"What the hell, so you calling me inbred?" Taker asked sternly before laughing at the comment. Kane only shrugged. He was too smart for his own good sometimes, but he wasn't afraid of his brother.

"She ain't ready yet." Taker was becoming tired of the repetitive games they played. He won each time so there wasn't much fun in it at this point. He was looking around at the many women all over the place. Taker couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had a relationship with someone. He had plenty of one night stands, threesomes, and whatever else he wanted, but never a real relationship. He didn't know how to handle those too well.

"She likes to take her time." Kane tried to inform his brother. Naevia was never in a rush when it came to something as important as a cover shoot. She had to look perfect in her own mind before she could step in front of a camera. They sat there a while longer before Taker spoke.

"Look at the damn ass in here." He whistled at Lita, who was nearly wearing a thong. "I'd tear that up if my boy Matt didn't have dibs on her. You see any that you like?" Taker lifted his eyebrow at his little brother. Kane looked at though he'd been caught doing something bad. Any man would look at the nearly naked women around them in a situation like that. Kane opened his mouth the spoke but his brother beat him.

"Damn!" Taker's mouth suddenly became dry once he saw Naevia step out of the dressing and makeup room. Kane quickly turned around, wondering how much McMahon had her showing for the cover. He was a damn pervert, but he knew how to get the views and ratings for sure. Kane could have dropped dead right there if he could. Naevia stood there in laced leathery attire, her body looking like the most expensive masterpiece you'd ever see. She definitely ate right and worked out. The thing that really made Kane's heart lose its pace was the way she was looking at him at the moment like she wanted him to like it only.

"What do you think baby?" Naevia asked, hoping that he wouldn't get too upset at how revealing the attire was. It was the only thing they would let her get since they spent so much time designing it just for her body type. Kane didn't even get a chance to speak before his brother butted in.

"You look damn good!" Taker found himself not able to filter the content that left his mouth. He was a bit jealous of his brother's luck.

"Thank you." Naevia smiled, before heading over to sit on her boyfriend's lap. Kane quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing the other men beginning the stare at his girl. The jealousy crept up on him. He wanted to kill everyone who was admiring her at that moment. She was only his to look at that way. Taker grinned at this, his brother was a damn fool. He could understand where it was coming from though. The way that hussy he'd been with previously ran off with X-Pac had nearly broken him, but Taker had to admit that Naevia really seemed into him, unlike Tori.

"They told me that I am supposed to be doing a shoot with you," Naevia announced to Kane before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It will look good," Kane said. He liked the thought of the two of them making history in the company.

"You ain't lying," Taker added. Kane seemed to have the last of his brother's comments as he punched him hard in the arm. Naevia laughed. He was such a sweetheart. She would never understand why any woman would let him go. They were so foolish, but she could care less, more Big Red Machine for her.

Chyna walked into the room suddenly, causing Naevia to jumped from Kane's lap at the sight of her. She made it to her friend, pulling her into a longing hug before she could stop her.

"Was I really gone for that long, Nae?" Chyna joked with her friend before hugging her back.

"I missed you bitch!"

"Damn, I was just taking a little me time. I didn't want to get you worked up thinking something was wrong or anything."

"Well, you did the exact opposite of that, crazy. I thought something had happened or you'd left the company."

"I would have to be fucking fired before I left doing what I loved to do, Nae."

"I know, but I was still worried."

"I wouldn't miss having a shoot with you. We have to make these dumb bitches worry sometimes. I thought they were getting a little too comfortable with me being gone." Chyna joked. "You're supposed to keep them scared anytime I leave."

"I was a little preoccupied." Naevia gestured at Kane who had his eyes glued on her, getting a good looked at her ass before he noticed the many eyes gliding in her and Chyna's direction.

"I think he's going to lose his damn mind and kill some people in here if you bend over an inch." Chyna joked.

"I agree."

The photoshoot commenced, taking up nearly the entire day. Who knew that being on the cover would feel like an entire day of working? It was supposed to be fun. Naevia did he shots with Chyna first, then with Kane.

They all ended up heading to out for some drinks before they called it a day. Naevia didn't usually drink, but she could make an acception this time. Taker and Kane drunk together while Chyna and Naevia did their thing. Naevia crosses her legs, pulling her sweater over her chilled hands. She drunk her wine cooler slowly.

"So what made you need the time off? It know it wasn't me." Naevia said.

"You wouldn't even know what to do if I told you what happened."

"I would!" Naevia was offended. "Tell me. I give good advise."

"You're okay."

"It can't be that bad, I mean it's not like you kill someone."

"I probably should have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Chyna didn't know exactly how she should go about telling her friend. She would probably kill her. "Hunter proposed to me."

"He what?" Naevia shockingly gasped. "You said no, right? I mean he fucked Steph for more camera time."

"I didn't know what to say."

"So what the hell did you do?"

"I got the hell out of there. I'm not going to get fucked over again. I thought I should at least preserve what little dignity I had left."

"Good, does that mean that Eddie is here?"

"Yeah, we have to do some kind of shots with some roses." Chyna rolled her eyes at the thought.

"It's will look good. McMahon's photographers are really good, especially Tank.

"Mmhmm." Chyna wasn't hearing it. McMahon had a way of pissing her off more than she could explain. They made it back to Kane and Taker, waiting for the photoshoot the begin.

———————————

Naevia hadn't expected the photoshoot to feel like a full time job. She was actually pretty tired by the time they'd gotten everything done. Kane on the other hand, seemed to not be fazed by the long day. Naevia watched her boyfriend sitting at the table with his brother. He was staring at her. She could tell that without even looking in his direction. Kane never let her out of his sight for a second, no matter what. Naevia felt Chyna pull her in the direction on the dance floor as the a song she liked came on. Chyna began to dance as Naevia stood akwardly only able watching her friend. She laughed. There was no way Chyna expected her to dance like that.

"What's wrong. Why aren't you dancing? This is a dance floor, you know?"

"I can't dance like that. Kane would probably kill somebody."

"No he won't. He has more sense than that." Chyna rolled her eyes at Naevia. "Nae come on!"

Chyna pulled her into rhythm with her as the two women began to seductively dance with one another.

Kane tilted his head at the way his girl.was dancing. Was it normal for women to dance that way? Kane thought to himself. He would already feel himself becoming excited as he watched from a distance. He was pulled from his thoughts from his brother tugging at his arm.

"Did you hear me?" Taker started. "I said you should team up with me for once."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"I don't think he's listening. He's too busy looking at his mommy. I know I'm watching mine." Eddie gestured at the two women on the dancefloor.

"Oh shit." Taker smiled at the way his brother was looking. "Don't get a woody, little brother."

Kane awkwardly looked at his brother, repositioning himself in the chair to hide it. He didn't need his brother knowing it was hard for him to control himself when it came to that. He wouldn't let it go. The three men kept up conversation, Kane only nodding and shaking his head in response. He wasn't really interested in much either of them were actually saying and the way Naevia was dancing was making him drink more than usual to not freak out from how much attention she was getting. Kane eventually stood, unable to stand it anymore as he saw a man touch her. He drunk the last of his alcohol before throwing the glass hard to the floor. Taker jumped a little from the suddenly breaking of a glass. He was confused until he saw Kane begin to walk in the direction of Naevia. Taker laughed, hoisting his beer in the air before speaking.

"We're about to have a damn show, baby!"

Kane finally made it to where his woman was still dancing. He watched the man grind his hips against his girlfriend before grabbing his shoulder, hoisting him around.

"What the fuck man!" The smaller man said before he was punched hard in the face, falling to the ground. The music lowered as the crowd gasped, then began to cheer at the short fight. Kane quickly grabbed Naevia, pulling her roughly out of the bar.

"Stop pulling me, Kane!" Naevia said once they were outside in the cold, darkness. Kane eventually stopped as she violently ripped her hand out of his grasp. She stepped back when she saw the look in Kane's eyes that even his mask couldn't hide.

"Don't even do that again!" Kane spoke out of jealousy and anger.

"I was just dancing with my friend."

"Someone was practically fucking you on the dancefloor." Kane voice was more raspy than usual.

"Are you drunk?" Naevia found herself asking.

"No, just pissed off." Kane admitted. He'd never really felt jealousy, but he definitely knew this had to be what it felt like. He wanted to kill the man for being that close to her.

"Well, I'm sorry. That's what people do at a club."

"I bet." Kane could feel his jealousy getting worse.

"Well, fuck you!" Naevia shouted before trying to head back into the club with her friend that she hadn't seen in weeks. Kane pulled her again, not letting go of his tight grip.

"Do you want someone else?"

"No! I was just dancing. I don't even know him."

"We're leaving." Kane suddenly said, not taking no for an answer.

This was the first time Kane had even spoke to her the way he had. Naevia sat quietly as they made their way to the hotel room. Once they made it inside, Naevia saw Kane violently rip his mask off and throw it across the room. What was his problem?

"Kane, what the fuck is your problem?" Naevia was remembering what many people had told her about him. She had yet to see the side of him that people spoke about, but she wasn't sure she wouldn't soon. Naevia watched as Kane ignored her, saying something under his breath that she couldn't understand. "Kane, you're drunk. Please just lay down."

Naevia dares to move closer as he boyfriend paced back and forth. She could finally hear what he was saying clearly. 'Women are pain. No one can love me.' Naevia was at a loss of what to say. How could he think that she didn't love him? She stood in front of him, causing him to come to a halt. He stared at her, anger in his face.

"Stop saying that about me." Naevia began. "I don't know what Tori did to you, but I'm not her. The quicker you get that in your head, the better our relationship will be. You don't have to be worried about me."

There was a long silence before Kane said or did anything. He stared at her, before placing his hand on her face, his thumbs rubbing her face gently.

"I don't think I could deal with losing you." Kane admitted.

"You won't…"

"I will." Kane suddenly said before he could say anything else. "I'm damaged."

"Who isn't?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I know you probably won't want me soon. You are getting more popular and then it will be over." Kane spoke from experience.

"Shut up." Naevia said, offended by what he'd said. "I love you and only you. Why can't you see that?" Naevia pushed his, causing him to land on his bottom on the bed. Kane didn't look at her. He didn't feel like he was worth anything anymore. He felt like an idiot for thinking someone as beautiful as her would love him. Kane didn't hear anything she said as his mind wandered. Her lips on his was the only thing that pulled him back into reality, but didn't kiss her back.

"Kiss me." Naevia said as she continued to try to get him to stop ignoring her. "Kiss me, Kane. Please." Naevia begged but Kane didnt seem to want nothing to do with her. "I'm not leaving, I don't care how much you ignore me. I love you." Kane tried to get up, but she pushed him back down. He remembered how his father told him that no one would love him. He knew it was true deep down. He couldn't let her hurt him. The way that she was dancing with the man was nearly impossible to get out of his head. She would be happier with him, with anybody but him.

"I'm not leaving." Naevia insisted. Kane tried to pry her hands off on him but it didn't work.

"Naevia, I can't be what you want me to be. I…" Kane wasn't able to complete his sentence as Naevia began to fundle at his pants, freeing him. Kane squeezed the bed sheets as she began to suck him. Why was she making this so hard? He allowed his head to fall back, forgetting everything else but this.

——————————

Naevia was on top of him, riding him slowly now. He didn't know how many time she made his toes curled but she wouldn't stop and he didn't mind it. The sweat poured from them both as she placed his hand on top of her heart. Kane could feel her heart rhythmically beating for him. He felt like a dummy. He couldn't deny the connection they had, even if he was afraid of being loved. She wasn't afraid to let him know that he had no reason to be. Kane groaned as she began to move faster, making him buck up against her as he came inside of her again. He could feel himself seem to stop breathing as she continued. It was almost painful, the way she was making love to him. He never thought that anyone could make him feel this way. He gulped hard as she kissed him on his neck, licking and sucking tenderly. Kane watched her smile before pulling him on top of her for the first time since they'd began. Kane kissed her deeply, settling on top of her like she wanted. He kissed her neck and jawline, allowing his head to lay on her chest instead of starting another round. He was exhausted now. Kane felt Naevia's hand rubbing his hair now.

"How did I find you?" Kane asked, in awe at the sensation that she made him feel so deeply. The emotion that he was so afraid of himself.

"I was just thinking to same thing." Naevia admitted. She could feel a smile come across his face.

"You make me want to hurt people." Kane admitted.

"I think you're looking for the word 'jealousy'."

"Maybe." Kane said. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'm not used to… sharing."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I shouldn't go doing things like that anyways."

"Mmm." Kane said, beginning to kiss her again now. He didn't think he would be able to keep his hands off of her tonight. "I love you." Kane said before kissing her lips. Naevia was moaning before she could respond to her. She held onto him, enjoying the ride as they began again.


End file.
